


they weren't expecting us to happen

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Basically a collection of random, unnecessarily connected Matt/Lotor drabbles.(1) "So, what got you into me?"(2) "You're actually quite...  excitable, aren't you?"i swear i'll make better summaries next time





	1. into you

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't quite expect to like this pairing, but i do???

“So, what got you into me?” Matt asks, finally feeling a little bolder despite all the embarrassing things they’ve been doing in the past hour. Lotor’s bed is huge, but they’re pressed closely together under the warm sheets, their legs tangled as if there’s not enough space to move.

Putting on his best and most playful smirk, he continues, “Was it my muscles? My brain? My devilishly handsome looks?”

Lotor wordlessly blinks at him twice, his hair a big gorgeous mess decorating the side of his neck and flowing down the curve of his shoulders and chest. Even in his disheveled state or maybe because of it, his attractiveness and magnetic charm absolutely cannot be denied.

Still holding his gaze as he slowly pulls his thigh higher up between Matt’s legs, Lotor simply says: “Obviously.”

Matt swears his face has never felt so warm.


	2. excitable

 

"You're actually quite...  excitable, aren't you?" Lotor purrs against Matt's flat stomach, his head dipping down again to paint Matt's skin with hot open-mouthed kisses.

A wet tongue teases on his navel, and once again, an incredibly embarrassing sound escapes Matt's lips, one he had never thought he was capable of producing until Lotor happened to him. He arches an inch off the bed, the middle of his legs meeting Lotor's bare chest, and his face instantly burns warmer than a dozen suns, his breath trapped inside his throat. Nonetheless, a sound escapes, and he can feel the Galran Prince smirk into his belly.

"Tsk, I can't really help it," Matt mutters, his eyes anywhere but on Lotor. He's certain his entire body will combust if he stares directly at this gorgeous man. "I've never done this with anyone before."

Almost immediately, all the sensual groping and kissing stops, and Lotor crawls back up to meet Matt propped up on the pillows. Matt slightly shifts, his body too aware of the fact that their bare crotches are aligned. 

Part of him is still really embarrassed, and another part of him is kind of annoyed that he had to drop a confession like that. Now Lotor's definitely going to gloat about being the first to pop his cherry. For a moment though, the Prince just hovers above him, as if studying his face like he hasn't been doing that for weeks now. 

"I don't understand it," he finally says, making Matt turn his head to look at him. 

"You don't understand what?"

Instead of answering, Lotor dives in slowly and plants a soft kiss on the corner of Matt's lips. Matt is slightly taken aback-- Lotor has been savoring his body for a while now, and despite his unhurried pace, Matt could definitely taste his hunger with every peck, every caress, but this kiss... it's not the ravenous kiss of a starved lover at all. It's something else, and it's making Matt's insides melt with a soothing kind of warmth. Then what Lotor says next makes him a little bit warmer. 

"I simply cannot comprehend why anyone would not want to take you to bed."

Matt wonders how it's possible for a heart to skip a beat, and consequently beat much faster in the next second, as Lotor dives in again and parts his lips with his own tongue, swallowing every gasp and moan that Matt makes. His hands feel needy, snaking from Lotor's hardened biceps to his neck, moving up further to get lost in his beautiful silver locks. As he tilts his face to meet Lotor's hot mouth, so does his body, now in sync to match Lotor's every motion.

When they part for air, Matt thinks his lips have gone raw. 

Lotor moves away from his lips to kiss his jaw. His breath tickles Matt's skin when he whispers, "But it's great knowing I can keep you all to myself."


End file.
